Persona 4 X: Rise of the Shadows
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: When the darkness rise. Only they can save the world. With new friends and new powers, will they still able to save the world? Timeline: After Persona 4 ending.
1. Trailer of P4X

**This is my first story in English, and I'm an Indonesian. So, I'm sorry if I make some grammar mistakes. Well, Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own persona 4 characters.**

**Persona 4 X: The Rise of the Shadows (Trailer)**

**At that moment… Everything was peaceful…**

"Will we be like them?" a shadow asked. "….. I guess, yeah"

-

"Where are you???" The female shadow called for her lost friend.

-

**And they're doing their regular things…**

"You're going to Yasogami too?" The girl in the light blue jacket asked Souji. He nodded.

-

"Souji, we missed you!" Yukiko said.

**But now,**

"Sensei, they're here again!" Teddie gasped. "The shadows are back!" Teddie fell to Yosuke's lap before he lost consciousness.

-

"Oh my God…" Yukiko whispered as she see the TV world. It is foggy again!

**Our heroes must face their old enemies…**

"They're too many!" Chie kicked the nearest shadows. "Run!"

**With new friends…**

"I will help you," said the girl "But help me find my friend."

**And new powers…**

"I call upon thy power!" Yukiko shouted, as flame balls formed in her hands. "Take this!"

-

"Wind spirits, listen to me!" Yosuke cried. "Wind slasher!"

**To stop the darkness…**

"I never expected to see you again…" Said Ameno-Sagiri. "We won't lose to you !" The girl said. "And never will!" Souji shouted.

-

"Our hearts decided what we will do, what's right and what's wrong." Replied the girl.

-

Yosuke was clinging on the edge of the cliff. Lava blobs underneath him. "Partner, HELP!!!" He shouted.

-

"To the hell what ya' say!" Kanji shouted, as he hit it with his desk.

**The world's future…**

Yukiko looked at the shadow with terrified eyes. "Yukiko!" Naoto shoot the shadow with her revolver.

**Depends on them…**

"We will protect our world no matter what!" The girl shouted, as she lifted her evoker and pointed it to her head. "Perseus!"

-

"Watch it!" Yosuke pushed Chie out of the way.

-

"Teddie!" Rise screamed.

-

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Souji's eyes glows yellow. "Izanagi no Ookami!"

-

-

-

-

-

"You are the one I'm looking for…" The girl whispered.

**Only in fanfiction March/June**

**Like it? I think it sucks. I'll deleeit if it is. Well, just read and review.**


	2. P4X chapter 1

**Well, I checked the reviews, and I don't feel very good. I'm sulking…. Oh well. Anyways, this is chapter 1, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own persona 4 characters**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

_Tokyo, 1 April 2011_

Souji looked out of the window of his room. He sighed. He wished those days to come back. The days with your best friends, who always care about you and support you whenever you needed it. Everyone doesn't want to lose their best friend, right?

"Souji-kun!"

Souji heard his mother called him. _Oh yes_. He thought. _Mom and Dad are going overseas again._

"Souji-kun?"

"Yes Mom."

His mother came to him and hugged him. She looked at her son's eyes.

"Souji-kun, what's wrong?"

Souji avoided his mom's eyes. "Nothing, Mom."

"Souji, we're sorry we have to go overseas again. You understand our job, right?"

Souji nodded sadly.

"Souji, we don't know if this is a good news or bad news for you." His mom said,

"But, from now on, you live with your uncle Dojima until college year."

Souji's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes." His mother replied. "We cannot take care of you for a year. Your Dad must stay in America for work. I have to come with him. Is it okay for you?" His mother explained.

"It's okay." Souji replied, tried to hold his joy.

"Good." His mother said. "Well, you can get ready to pack your things, dear. I've booked a ticket to Yasoinaba tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mom." Souji hugged his mother.

_Train to Yasoinaba, 2 April 2011_

Souji bought a soda from the nearest machine when he heard.

"_Train to Yasoinaba. Passengers please get back to the train immediately."_

Souji got up and carried his bag. He sat down and looked around. Nobody was there. Almost every time, train to Yasoinaba always empty. He would be bored.

Not long after that, a young girl got inside the train. She used a Nike light blue jacket, which zipped halfway and a short skirt. Her hair was blond and long and she has a pair of dark, blue eyes. She carried a backpack and sat near Souji.

Souji thought silently. No one wanted to go to Yasoinaba without a reason.

"Hey," Souji called the girl, which turned her gaze to him.

"My name is Souji. Seta Souji. And you are…?"

The girl looked at Souji. "Angel. Just Angel." She replied.

There was a short silence.

"Umm… So," Souji began. "Why did you go to Yasoinaba?"

"Well… I'm looking for another school." She replied. "I'm looking for a quiet place to live. I'm bored in the cities."

"What school did you attend to?" Souji asked.

"Yasogami High." She replied.

"Really? I attend to the same school." Souji smiled.

"You did? I thought most students didn't want to attend school there." Angel startled.

"Not for me."

The train went into a tunnel, cutting the small conversation for a while.

"Did your parents agree you attend school there?" Souji asked.

"I don't have parents." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Souji replied uneasily.

"That's okay." She smiled. "You are a nice person. I'm happy to talk with you."

Souji smiled. _What a nice girl_, he thought. _Everybody in her old school must love her._

"How about you? Why did you go to Yasoinaba?" She asked.

"My Mom and Dad had a very serious work to do. They left me in my uncle's care. I also have very nice friends there."

Angel looked out of the window. "Friends." She said.

"Excuse me?" Souji asked.

"Oh, nothing." Angel replied.

She looked to Souji with curious eyes. "What are your friends like?"

"Umm…" Souji scratched his back head. "How should I put this? There's a young boy. His name is Yosuke Hanamura. He was tall, and he has dark brown hair. Headphones always dangling around his neck. Then Chie Satonaka…"

Souji talked about every of them, while Angel sat there, listening. The train kept going fast as they talked.

"And the last one, he was a short boy. He's… a little bit playboy. He called almost every girl with –chan and he looked like you."

"Like… Me?" Angel asked.

"Yes. He got the same blue eyes like you and the same blond hair like you do." Souji said. "His name is…"

Before Souji could say his name the train stopped. "_Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba_."

"Oh, we're here." Angel grabbed her backpack and uses it.

"It's nice to talk with you, Souji-kun." Angel smiled as she got out from the door.

"Wait!" Souji quickly grabbed his bag before he chased the girl.

_Yasoinaba Station, 2 April 2011_

Dojima and Nanako waited outside the station.

"Yay, Big Bro's back!" Nanako cheered. She was overjoyed to see her beloved Big Bro.

Dojima chuckled. "You'll meet him soon."

Doijma saw a girl came out of the gates, followed by Souji. Nanako ran to Souji and hugged him.

"Big Bro!" She smiled and tightened her hug.

"Souji-kun." Dojima called. He came near Souji. "Nice to see you again."

Dojima turned to the girl. "And…"

"Angel." Said Souji.

"Angel-san. Welcome to Yasoinaba."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Angel-san." Called Nanako. "Are you… Big Bro's new girlfriend?"

Angel smiled as Souji chuckled. She rubbed Nanako's head gently.

"No, Nanako-chan. I've just met him."

Not for 5 minutes, Nanako and Angel became fast friends. Souji turned to his uncle. "Nanako looked very happy."

Dojima looked at his daughter and said, "She sure is."

Nanako turned to her father.

"Can Angel-san stay with us for one night?" She asked.

Angel touched Nanako's shoulders and said, "Sorry, I can't. I have booked an apartment here."

"Aww…" Nanako looked down.

"But, I'll come to visit Nanako-chan tomorrow." Angel continued.

"Yay!" Nanako cheered.

Dojima gave Angel a piece of paper. "Here's our address."

Angel bowed slightly. "Thank you, Dojima-san."

Dojima laughed. "Don't be so formal."

Angel put the paper in her pocket. She said goodbye before she left.

"What a nice girl." Said Dojima.

Souji nodded.

**Meanwhile in the darkness...**

"Friend…" Angel whispered, as she walked along the silent road in the shopping district.

"Where could he have been?"

**I don't really think this is a good chapter. Please for you all, review! I need some comments to help me!!!!!**


	3. P4X chapter 2

**This is chapter 2. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own persona 4**

**Chapter 2: The Revealing**

_**Yasoinaba, 3 April 2011**_

Souji woke up early. It was 7:00 in the morning and it's Sunday. Souji smiled. He would visit his friends secretly. They would be overjoyed. Souji made his way to the bathroom when he heard a voice.

"_Hm, Souji Seta, my target…"_

Souji turned and he didn't see anyone.

"_A boy with full potential. Hm, how interesting. Maybe that's why Master wanted him so badly?"_

Souji shouted, "Hey, who are you? Show yourself!"

"_Oh, he can hear me? Very interesting indeed."_ The voice sounded astonished.

"_Well, since you can hear me. I better made my way. Sayonara!"_ The voice disappeared.

Souji frowned.

"So strange."

_Hanamura Residence, Yasoinaba, 3 April 2011._

Souji pressed the doorbell in front of him.

"Yes." Someone answered.

Souji pressed the button again and again, grinning. From the look of his face, he was playing a prank with his friend.

The door swung open and a young man could be seen.

"WAAIIIIITTTTT, YOU DORK!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO—" His jaws dropped.

He laughed and closed his face with his palm, "Oh, great, now I see Souji in front of me. Must be my imagination."

Souji tapped him on the shoulder, "Can an imagination talk and tapped you?"

Yosuke grinned. "I can't believe it… YOU'RE BAAAAACKKK!!!"

After a small conversation the two best-friends get inside the house. Now, the two boys were in Yosuke's room.

"Dude, you said that you're going to Tokyo." Yosuke said.

Souji shooked his head. "Nah. I cancelled it."

Souji looked around. The picture of their last shot hung on the wall beside Yosuke's bed. While the rest of room was a complete mess.

"Since when you cleaned your room?" Souji looked at his best friend.

"Since you left." Yosuke answered coolly.

_Oh My_… Souji frowned a little. _Messy boy…_

Souji looked around, realizing something-- or someone-- was missing.

"Where's Teddie?"

"Oh, I forgot about him. He checked the TV World. He'll be back soon." Yosuke smiled.

_Hanamura Residence, 3 April 2011, 3 hours later._

The two boys have played everything they could play. PS2, PS3, Wii, even they got tired and play cards. Yosuke frowned.

"Where did that dumb bear go?" He hissed.

"I don't know." Souji said.

They both looked out the window. Yosuke sighed.

"I'm worried about him…" Souji said, breaking the silence.

"Nonsense. Maybe he went to Nanako's place." Yosuke pulled his cellphone. He pressed some button.

"_Hello?"_ A girl's voice could be heard from the phone.

"Hey, whoa, who are you?" Yosuke nearly shouted.

"_Oh. I'm Angel. Is this Souji Seta? I thought your voice is deeper."_ Angel answered.

"No, this is Yosuke Hanamura, Souji's friend. What are you doing there?" Yosuke asked.

"_I'm playing with Nanako. She's alone. I think it's best for me to keep her company."_

"Well, I'm glad you're there to keep Nanako safe. Is anybody else there?" Yosuke asked again.

"_No. I'm sorry." _

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks." Yosuke hung up.

Souji looked at him. "Well?"

Yosuke looked at his friend with worried eyes. "No. He's not there."

Souji frowned. That IS not good news.

"How about Chie, Yukiko?" Asked Souji.

"No. He won't be there. You know they'll kick him out." Yosuke replied.

"We should look out for him. This is not usual." Souji said.

_Junes, 3 April 2011_

Yosuke ran to Souji in the Electronic department.

"I've looked around," Yosuke panted. "He's not anywhere! I've look for him in the Food Centre, Clothes Centre, everywhere!"

Souji frowned. "He DIDN'T run away again, right?"

Yosuke sighed. "I'll kill him if he does. But, didn't he promised us not to disappear suddenly again, right?"

Souji looked to the TV. "No doubts. He must be in there."

Yosuke gave Souji a katana. "This is for you. I worried something dangerous inside and your glasses," He handed it over to Souji. "I found it on the way back after we fought Izanami."

Souji nodded.

"Let's go."

_TV World, Time unknown_

"I can't believe it…" Yosuke whispered. Souji eyes grew wider. The TV World was… foggy! It's even worse than before!

"Did… Did you see what I see?" Yosuke gasped. Souji nodded.

They used their glasses and they could see the usual headquarters and somebody was lying in the middle of it. Teddie!

"TEDDIE!" Both of them shouted before they went to their friend's side. Teddie's eyes were closed. His costume torn down to pieces, revealing only his human form. Scratches and bruises covered his body and a very deep wound could be seen in his stomach.

Yosuke trembles. He lifted the poor bear's body and Souji examined his friend's condition.

"Somebody…No…Something injured him. Then, it must stab him in the stomach." Souji whispered.

"He's… Dead?" Yosuke whimpered as he gazed at Souji's eyes deeply.

Souji shooked his head. "No, he's still breathing."

Yosuke looked at Teddie, "Just hang in there little buddy."

Teddie's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He looked at Yosuke, then Souji.

"S… sensei?" he rasped.

"Teddie." Yosuke asked. He smiled a gentle, yet a sad smile.

Teddie struggled to talk. "Something happened here." He choked.

Souji looked at Teddie, "What happened?"

"Sensei, they're here again!" Teddie gasped. "The shadows are back!" Teddie fell to Yosuke's lap before he lost consciousness again.

Souji stood up and looked at Yosuke.

"This is not good. We have to bring him to hospital. His condition is getting worse."

Yosuke carried his bear friend. "Yeah. You… You're right."

Souji and Yosuke made their way to the exit. They don't realize something watching them all this time.

"_Ufufufufufu… It will begin soon, Souji Seta...."_

**Well, like it? I don't think its very good. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
